


Prompts: Daniel Riccirdo & Jean-Eric Vergne

by siriuslywinchester



Series: Formula 1 RPF Prompts [7]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3320213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslywinchester/pseuds/siriuslywinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short stories about Daniel Ricciardo & Jean-Eric Vergne, based on prompts from:<br/><a href="http://winterbreakprompts.tumblr.com">winterbreakprompts</a></p><p>Prompts:<br/>Chapter 1: Winter in the North is Summer in the South<br/>Chapter 2:  Stuff You Can Do In The Snow</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Winter in the North is Summer in the South

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay this is the most sucky thing i've ever written but tough, you're having it. fluffy jevcardo at christmas for [winterbreakprompts](http://winterbreakprompts.tumblr.com) prompt #8: Winter in the North is Summer in the South

JEV sneaked down the stairs, trying to miss the step that he knew creaked when anyone stood on it. Dan was in the kitchen, rummaging through drawers, muttering something about lighters or matches.

It was Christmas morning and JEV had woken up late. It was almost 10am and Dan had said his family would be arriving at 11 to swap presents and stay for dinner.

JEV was wearing his favourite Christmas jumper, a knitted green thing with a large Santa face on the front - a pompom on the end of his hat. He smoothed it down across his stomach and jumped into the kitchen, attempting to surprise Dan,

"Merry Christmas, Dan" he exclaimed, arms wide open.

Dan spun around, grabbing something from the sideboard and held it above his head, 

"Merry Christmas, come here," he replied, grabbing JEV's hand and pulling him in for a kiss under the mistletoe. When they broke apart, Dan looked JEV up and down, his brow furrowed, "Why the hell are you wearing a jumper, it's like 26 degrees?"

JEV shrugged, he was already pretty sweaty and the sleeves were starting to itch, "It's Christmas tradition. Or at least, it is in cold countries..."

"Dude, take it off. You'll roast. You're in Aus, not France, you're doing it our way this year!"

JEV pulled at the sleeves, sliding the jumper from his body and feeling a lot cooler. His white vest was clinging to his torso.

Dan finally pulled something out of the kitchen drawer, throwing it in the air and catching it with a whoop. He headed toward the patio doors and out into the garden, "Finally, now we can get the barbie started!"

JEV stopped in his tracks. _Well that would make a change from his families traditional Christmas dinner of bread, cheese and mussels._


	2. Stuff You Can Do In The Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay so i saw [THIS](http://legolcas.tumblr.com/post/110634187686/heyfili-legolcas-heyfili-legolcas) post on tumblr and couldn't help but feel it needed to be written. and it fit perfectly for [winterbreakprompts](http://winterbreakprompts.tumblr.com) prompt #11: Stuff you can do in the snow

"OMG JEV IT'S SNOWING!" Dan shouted, his footsteps thundering on the staircase as he ran to join the Frenchman in the kitchen, "IT'S ACTUALLY SNOWING!"

Jev snorted

"Oui, it does this in France," he replied, non-plussed.

Dan had been staying with Jev for a week now and had moaned about the cold non-stop. Jev had half expected Dan to leave and head back to the warmth of Australia, but apparently he enjoyed snuggling up in bed, so he'd stayed. The Aussie entered the kitchen, still running, his arms flailing while he pulled his coat on, his scarf trailing on the floor behind him.

"We have to build a snowman, come on!" Dan grabbed Jev's hand and pulled him up, throwing his coat in his face with impatience.

Jev looked out of the window. There was a very thin coating of snow on the grass - not even enough to make a snowball.

"There's not enough snow for a snowman, Dan"

"NO!" Dan exclaimed, spinning round, "Don't make excuses, we'll make a small snowman!"

Dan was trying to get the backdoor key into the lock, but was struggling due to the thickness of the gloves on his hands. Jev walked over, and unlocked the door.

"Seriously bro, the snow will melt into that slushy, messy stuff before you even had enough for a snow-toe," Jev replied, clinging his arms around his torso as the cold air blew into the kitchen.

"Come on, man," Dan shouted, now in the back garden scooping snow into his hands, "You have to believe in the snow! _BELIEVE IN THE SNOW!_ "

Jev turned away from the door, rolling his eyes and muttering to himself,

"He's like fucking Peter Pan sometimes."


End file.
